Conquer the Terrifying Foes! Krillin's Fighting Spirit Rebounds!
is the seventy-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 29, 2017. Its original American airdate was August 18, 2018. Summary Goku and Krillin are in the mysterious forest, surrounded by giant illusions of Frieza, Tambourine, Super Buu, Vegeta, Nappa, Cell, King Piccolo, and the Ginyu Force. Two more illusions also appear: Dabura and Raditz. Goku tries to calm the terrified Krillin down, assuring him they're nothing but illusions, as he casually throws a punch at the fake Vegeta. Goku is surprised to see the fake Vegeta catch his punch and knock him aside, as if he's completely solid. The two are aware the illusions are fake, as the real Vegeta wouldn't be there with them. Goku and Krillin prepare to fight the illusions. Krillin kicks aside the fake Nappa, and as the fake Tambourine prepares to attack him, Krillin has a flashback of Tambourine killing him in the King Piccolo Saga. Krillin frantically dodges his attack and runs, but as the fake Frieza charges at him, he has a flashback of Frieza killing him in the Frieza Saga. He is then confronted by the fake Super Buu, and has a flashback of Super Buu killing him in the Fusion Saga. As Krillin runs into the fake Dabura, he has a flashback of Dabura turning him into stone in the Babidi Saga. Goku kicks Dabura aside and tells Krillin he has to fight, too. The two are then confronted by an illusion of Bulma. At Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba arrives, and Master Roshi thanks her for her help. Baba charges him ten million Zeni for her help, and simply says that he owes her. Baba then broadcasts the events in the forest through her Crystal Ball, and Android 18 shows up with Marron. 18 sees Krillin trembling with fear, and the two explain to her that he and Goku are in the Forest of Terror, where memories deep in the heart take form. Goku takes Krillin and tries to fly away from the illusions, suggesting that he and Krillin both use the Kamehameha to take out the illusions, which they successfully do as the illusions all disappear from the blast. Goku prepares to go back to finding the herb, but a completely frightened Krillin gives up and wants to leave, saying he can't call this fun like Goku can. Krillin yells out that he's scared. Krillin flies away and Goku chases after him, but they are trapped by the forest's trees that blocked the way out. The illusions also re-appear, even more giant than they were before. The fake King Piccolo grabs Goku and Krillin is knocked away by the fake Tambourine. Goku, turning into a Super Saiyan, beats down the illusions attacking him. Krillin crashes to the ground and wonders if Master Roshi intends to keep them there until they complete his errand. The illusions directly attack Krillin as 18 says watching this is sickening. Marron asks what's wrong with her dad, and 18 says he's fighting with himself. Goku fights with the illusions by himself, constantly destroying them and they keep re-appearing. Goku then becomes a Super Saiyan 3 to destroy them all at once. As he does this, the fake Frieza, Cell, Nappa and Super Buu that are surrounding him grow to be even more giant. Goku realizes something and powers back down to base, beginning to meditate. The illusions then mysteriously disappear, and Goku says he was right. Master Roshi remarks that Goku has figured it out, and wonders if Krillin can do the same. Krillin is then frightened as he's surrounded by a large number of fake Friezas. Goku hears Krillin's scream but comments that if he tries to fly the illusions will re-appear, deciding to call the Nimbus. Krillin wonders why Master Roshi is making him fight these enemies, watching as they transform from Frieza to Tambourine to Cell to Nappa. Krillin resolves to surpass this as he uses Solar Flare on the attacking illusions, but as he does they grow more giant. Krillin then uses the Destructo Disc, and cuts one fake Nappa in half, but the illusions grow even more. Krillin realizes that the illusions are moving cause he is using energy. Krillin sits down and meditates, and the illusions are frozen in place. Krillin remarks that calming his mind was key, as his fear was causing the illusions to grow gigantic and multiply into bigger numbers. Krillin concentrates his energy, defeating the illusions by attacking him as they are frozen in place. Master Roshi is proud of Krillin for figuring it out, but Baba unleashes one more trick: creating a fake Super Shenron that ambushes Goku and traps him. Goku tells Krillin that he can't go full power or he'll blow away Nimbus. Krillin prepares to save them both, powering up and attacking Super Shenron with his aura-clad fists. Goku thanks Krillin for saving him, and Nimbus drops him down to the ground and flies away. Krillin powers up and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, and the two fire Kamehamehas to destroy the Super Shenron illusion. Many herbs of the paradise plant then grow right in front of Goku and Krillin. As they are flying carrying the herbs, Krillin decides to start fighting again, for his sake and his family's sake, wanting to be as strong as Goku. The two deliver the paradise plant to Master Roshi, and Krillin realizes 18 and Marron were watching him, and 18 is proud of her husband. Master Roshi says there is no real secret skill to boosting energy, and 18 wonders if he bribed them with a false promise, but Krillin corrects her saying it's about controlling the energy and mind. Goku agrees with him, saying that the illusions disappeared only because he and Krillin suppressed their energy. Master Roshi eats the paradise plant, which is for his vitality, exclaiming he can live on for another 1,000 years. Krillin then has his head shaved bald by 18, and Marron says he looks cool. Goku shows up and wants to spar with Krillin, and Krillin accepts this, happily saying that going Super Saiyan is banned. Major Events *Goku and Krillin confront the illusionary versions of their past adversaries. *Krillin overcomes his fears and controls his Ki allowing him to help Goku defeat the illusions. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin vs. Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Bulma (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Sunglasses Objects *Crystal Ball *Flying Nimbus Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Kohei Hatano *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Paul Año-Nuevo, Masahiro Shimanuki & Hiroyuki Itai *'Key Animators' - Futoshi Higashide, Jin Inaba, Atsushi Nikaido, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hiroyuki Itai *'2nd Key Animators' - Masahiro Shimanuki, Miyako Tsuji, Kim Jung-chul, Kim Jin-yoing, Park Sun-kyung, TAP, A-Line, Studio Myu Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *While the two footages of Krillin's deaths by Frieza's and Super Buu's hands are taken from Dragon Ball Z Kai, his death at Tambourine's hands featured new animation, probably because the original Dragon Ball anime was never remastered for DVD or Blu-ray release, thus making those old unfixed scenes of Krillin's death unsuitable for such a flashback for this episode. *This is the last episode to feature "Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!" as the opening song. *The illusion of Bulma in the episode fits with a running gag of Goku and Krillin being terrified of her bad temper. During the Frieza Saga, Krillin freaked out when he remembered they had left Bulma all alone on Namek while fighting Frieza and the Ginyu Force, even stating when she's in a bad mood she's scarier than Frieza. Goku also freaked out in a similar manner when he realized he had forgotten Bulma's birthday during the God of Destruction Beerus Saga. *This is the first appearance of the Flying Nimbus in Dragon Ball Super. *In the Funimation dub, when Goku calls the Flying Nimbus, he sings Cha-La Head-Cha-La. *The Funimation dub also has all of the illusions be voiced by their corresponding voice actors (with the exception of Dabura, who is voiceless). **The original version just had two supporting cast members (Takahiro Fujimoto and Toshiya Chiba) as foley (i.e. the forest itself). Super Shenron was the only illusion to be properly voiced. Gallery Site Navigation es: Episodio 76 (Dragon Ball Super) ca: Episodi 76 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super